don't worry be happy
by alice walker lafolle
Summary: Au lycée le Geek est prêt à se faire taper quand un personnage inattendu vient le sauver. Pour le Geek c'est déjà incroyable mais ce fameux personnage le re-sauve encore une fois et décide de lui apprendre à se défendre. geek, patron, geetron, patreek, vie au lycée. attention peut contenir des scène violentes mais ne venant pas du patron.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Lundi

Le réveil sonne ce qui me réveille en sursaut, quand je comprends qu'on est lundi je sens une boule me prendre la gorge. Je ne veux pas aller à l'école mais j'y suis obligé. Je m'habille et vais manger mais je n'ai pas faim donc je ne mange qu'un morceau de pain. Quand je suis près je sort de chez moi et descend les escaliers de mon immeuble.

Arrivé dans la rue je mets mes écouteurs et allume « Alone » d'aqua timez. Je trouve que cette musique exprime bien ce que je suis « seul ». En arrivant à l'école je vais me cacher dans les toilettes et j'attend que ça sonne. Des que ça sonnerie retentit je me dépêche d'aller dans ma salle avant que les autres élèves arrivent et je me place au fond de la classe près de radiateur. Je vois les élèves commencer à rentrée dans la salle et plus il y a de gens plus je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Je n'aime pas les gens et les gens l'ont bien comprit :

« - Hey salut Geek, alors quoi de beau ? »

Je sursaute et me retourne. Je voie des gars que je n'aime pas et qui me toise du regard. Je sais qu'ils vont encore me chercher des noises :

« - Rien de spécial.

\- Alors tu as foutus quoi ce week-end rien comme d'habitude vue que tu as même pas de potes. Sale no-life. Sois sage aujourd'hui sinon tu sais ce que tu risques. »

Ho oui je sais ce que je risque, les bleus qui parsèment mon corps et que je cache sous mon t-shirt rouge « captain america » le prouve bien.

Ils regagnent leur place et me laisse enfin tranquille. Les heures passe doucement mais malheureusement le midi se passe très mal. J'avais mon plateau dans mes mains et je n'ai pas vue la personne devant moi et j'ai tous renversés sur lui, comble du malheur, il s'avérais que c'étais Hugo (note de l'auteur : désoler à tous ceux qui s'appelle comme ça) un des élèves les plus violent de tous le lycée. Il m'attrape par le col du maillot et me soulève du sol, je n'arrive plus à respirer, il lève son point mais remarque la présence des pions donc me repose mais avant da partir il me dit :

« - Ce soir tu es mort. »

Point de vue de l'autre protagoniste (nda : vous inquiétez pas vous allez vite s'avoir comment il s'appelle.)

Je marche dans les couloirs et regarde les gens baissé la tête en me voyant. Je me sens fière sauf que quelque chose ne me vas pas mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus ce qui m'énerve. C'est la fin de la journée, les cours sont finis et je pars mais avant je regarde les élèves autour de moi. J'en remarque un qui essaye d'avancer discrètement même si il a du mal. Son apparence et ça façon de marcher me font un peu penser à mon petit frère. Je le regarde avancer et vois ce connar* d'Hugo aller vers lui et le foutre à terre. Je pense à mon petit frère et m'avance vers la grosse brute, je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise (*pas encore une fois). Je prend le bras d'Hugo qui est près à taper le gosse, Mobidick se retourne en colère jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse qui se trouve devant lui, là je le vois paniquer (peut être même pisser dans son froc) je lui dis de ma vois salace :

« - Ne t'approche pas de ce gamin sinon ta mère auras de la visite ce soir. »

Le petit (pardon gros) péteu bégaye un « oui » et se barre en courant, il a beau être l'un des plus violents du lycée, je suis le Patron (nda : je vous avez dis qu'on allais vite s'avoir comment il s'appelle) et tous le monde a peur de moi-même si j'aimerais que se ne sois pas le cas.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Chapitre 2/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: red;"Point de vue Geek/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: red;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"J'attends de recevoir le premier coup mais rien ne se passe, je lève les yeux et voie que le bras d'Hugo est retenu par le PATRON, l'élève le plus dangereux du lycée. Personnellement il ne m'a rien fais mais tous le monde le redoute./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Je l'entends dire à Hugo :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"« - Ne t'approche pas de ce gamin sinon ta mère auras de la visite ce soir. »/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Et Hugo dire « oui » en repartant en courant./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Pourquoi le Patron a fais ça ? Peut être qu'il est gentil ? Non ce n'est pas possible il veux sûrement que je lui soit redevable ou peut être pire je suis une bonne proie pour lui. Mais pourquoi moi ? J'essaye d'être discret le plus possible mais j'arrive toujours à m'attirer des problèmes et je ne suis même pas sûr d'être encore vivant demain. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Je tremble en bégayant des excuses :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"« - Désoler je vous en supplie ne me fais pas de mal, je n'ai rien fais prom…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"- Mais tu vas te la fermer » /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Hurle t'il. Je me tais et tremble de plus en plus, il continue plus doucement :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"« - Ne sois pas inquiet, sois juste heureux ! »/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"J'ai bien attendus, peut être qu'il est gentil en fin compte. Ce mot sort tous seul :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"« - Merci »/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Il se retourne l'air surprit :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"« - De quoi ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"- De m'avoir sauvé et de ce que vous avez dit. »/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Je vois un mini sourire qui apparaît en une fraction de seconde sur son visage mais qu'il recache derrière ses éternelles lunettes noires./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Il répond tous de même :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"« - De rien gamin. »/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Et il repart en me tournant le dos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: green;"Mardi/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Le lendemain matin je part à l'école de bonne humeur mais celle-ci retombe quand je vois Hugo. Quand celui-ci me voit il s'approche de moi :/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"« - Le Patron t'as sauvé ta peau hier mais il ne pourras pas tes surveiller 24h/24. »/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Mon seul sourire depuis très longtemps retombe d'un coup. Comment j'ai put penser que le Patron pourrais me protéger maintenant, il ne me connais même pas et comment j'avais put juste penser qu'il soit gentil alors qu'il est redouter de tous le monde. Je suis le vraiment le dernier des crétins. Je me mets une claque monumentale et je regarde autour de moi, j'étais toujours dans le cour de l'école et les gens dont je ne faisais même pas attention quelques minutes plus tôt me fis soudainement peur. Je pars donc comme à mon habitude dans les toilettes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;" /span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

si vous voulez l'histoire se trouve aussi sur wattpad mais avec plus de chapitre car je l'ai commencée avant sur ce site et que j'ai aussi plus de facilité sur celui-là. je vous souhaite une bonne lecture bye.

Chapitre 3

Point de vue Patron

Je me sent bizarrement bien ce matin mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut être parce que j'ai défendus ce gosse hier. Non. Ce n'est pas possible, je suis le type le plus dangereux de ce lycée, même le dirlo n'ose rien me dire. Je me dirige vers mon groupe. Ce n'est pas que je l'ai aimes spécialement mais pour entretenir ma réputation j'ai besoin d'un groupe de lèche-cul juste là pour la popularité. D'ailleurs je sens qu'ils vont encore m'emmerder quand je l'ai voit regarder vers moi et quand Gautier m'interpelle :

« - Hey, Patron qu'est ce que tu as foutus hier. »

Ça y est ça m'énerve déjà, depuis le tous début il s'est toujours qualifié comme le cerveau de la bande même si je le trouve totalement co*. Bon aller je vais répondre gentiment.

« - C'est pas ton problèmes blaireau. »

Il me regarde interloquer. Quoi ? Ça va j'ai été gentil, je n'ai même pas évoqué une seul insulte avec le mot ''mère'' dedans, c'est sympa.

Gautier répond quand même :

« - Mais Patron qu'est ce qui t'as pris de protéger ce gosse de merd*.

\- Je t'en pose des questions, moi ?

\- Non. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que la rumeur à circuler et que ta réputation à fortement diminuer, ressaisi-toi, merd*.

\- Mais ne fais pas chie*, bordel. Je ne vais pas me laisser marcher dessus comme ça, et je ne s'avais pas que ma réputation te tracassait tant que ça. »

Une blonde pot de peinture avec un accent à peine exagérer (*humour)

s'approche de moi. Elle se croit belle mais ce n'est pas le cas en plus elle put de la gueule et elle est toujours entrain de me draguer j'ai envie de vomir. Et voilât qu'elle m'adresse la parole :

« - C'est pas ça Patron mais on ne veut pas que les autres se foute de ta gueule.

\- Dis que je suis faible, le premier qui m'insulte je le bute, c'est clair.

\- Pardon, on est désolés on ne le rediras plus. »

Ouai. C'est ça, toute façon avec eux dès que je lève la voix, il se la ferme bizarrement, qu'elle bande de co**.

La journée se passe doucement et arrive le soir. Mon groupe est bizarre ce soir, je surveille autour de moi et vois le gosse de hier partir, je cherche pour voir si Hugo n'est pas dans les parages juste pour voir, mais avant de faire le tour de la foule, Tatiana (nda : tu sais la blonde pot de peinture de tous à l'heure) vint vers moi pour encore me faire chier :

« - Alors Patron, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

\- Rien.

\- Moi non plus, ça te dit qu'on se voit ?

\- Non

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Putai*, parce que tu me fais chier »

Tatiana ne dis plus rien et à l'aire triste au moins j'ai réussit à lui fermer son clapet. Je veux partir mais Gautier se poste devant moi ce qui me bloque la vue de la foule. Ils se sont concertés pour me faire chier c'est pas possible :

« - Alors pour demain on fais quoi ?

\- Rien ! Bon vous comptez me faire chier longtemps ou vous comptez me laisser passer. »

Je l'ai poussent et arrive à revoir la foule pile au moment où je vois Hugo venir de l'endroit où est parti le gamin quelques minutes plus tôt mais il marche dans l'autre sens et essuie ses mains dans un chiffon. Hugo s'essuyer les mains ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il se soit déjà laver une fois dans sa vie. Je regarde plus attentivement le torchon malgré la distance et les lunettes de soleil et distingue des tâches rouges.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je cour en hurlant à mon groupe qui me cour après :

« - Je suis sûr que vous l'avez fais exprès »

Et me dirige de où le gosse est partit (* ça recommence encore). Mon groupe me poursuit mais courant beaucoup plus vite je l'ai distance. Arrivé dans la fameuse rue, je regarde dans les impasses. Dans l'une d'elle je vois une forme par terre, je m'approche et reconnais le gosse, je court jusqu'à lui pour voir si il n'à rien mais je me fais repousser violemment :

« - Dégage connar*. »

C'est le gosse qui à dis ça ? Que c'est t'il passer pour qu'il perde les plombs alors qu'il avais l'air gentille hier. La colère monte :

« - Pourquoi tu m'insultes de connar*, tu veux que je te bute.

\- Bâ vas-y tant a pas assez de l'avoir demandé à Hugo, tu veux finir le travaille, alors vas-y, j'attend. »

Putai* c'est quoi cette histoire, j'ai rien demander à Hugo, je veux aider le gosse à se relever mais à peine je lui touche l'épaule qu'il hurle de douleur, il a l'air bien amoché. Mon groupe arrive et m'interpelle, je me retourne et je les toise du regard (*même si il ne peuvent pas le voir à cause des lunettes il le devinent) je leur demande :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutus. »

Tatiana s'avance :

« - C'est pour ton bien, chou. »

Je lui colle un pain et elle se retrouve par terre, je hurle :

« - Ne m'appelle plus comme ça qu'est ce que vous avez foutus, Bordel ? »

Gautier me nargue :

« - On a demandé à Hugo de taper le gosse en lui disant au préalable de dire que c'étais toi qui lui avais demandé, c'étais pour protéger ta popularité.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, Nom de dieu. »

Le gamin avais réussit à se relever entre temps, je veux lui attraper le bras mais il couine de douleur.

Gautier continu :

« - Mon pauvre, tu deviens trop gentil, ça va te porter préjudice surtout que tu fais ça que pour un sale gosse… »

Je m'avance vers lui et je lui chuchote :

« - Ferme ta grande gueule connar*, je ne suis pas ton pote et je ne l'ai jamais été, si je t'entends encore une fois, je te prévient je te tue mais avant je tuerais tes petites sœurs, d'accort. »

Gautier ne sait quoi dire, je me retourne et hurle au gosse :

« - Suis-moi toi. »

Il ne bouge pas pétrifier

« - Suis-moi. Merd* »

Cette fois-ci il se rapproche de moi et m'emboîte le pas quand je repars.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Point de vue Geek

« - Suis-moi, merde. »

Je n'avais jamais vue le Patron en colère et je ne voulais pas que ça se retourne contre moi donc malgré la peur, je lui emboîta quand même le pas. Le Patron sortit de l'impasse et se dirigeas vers le lycée.

Pendant le chemin je réfléchis. Quand Hugo m'avais dis que c'étais le Patron qui lui avait demander de me taper, je l'avais crus oui je l'avis crus parce que j'ai peur du Patron même si il m'à sauver deux fois, parce que je suis une merde, voila rien de plus.

Je commence à pleurer en silence, entre temps on été arrivés à une voiture. Le Patron se retourne et me vois pleurer, je sens qu'il commence à en avoir mars :

« - Pourquoi tu pleures encore.

\- Je suis vraiment désoler, je ne sert à rien et je provoque que des malheurs aux gens.

\- Arrête de pleurer, pense à ce que je t'ai dis la première fois et monte dans ta voiture. Et cette fois-ci dépêche toi avant que je m'énerve ». je monte en silence dans la voiture et pense à ce qu'il m'a dis la première fois, je m'en rappellerais peut être plus tard. Dans la voiture pas un bruit jusqu'à ce que le Patron me demande :

« - C'est quoi ton prénom ?

\- Geek, c'est comme ça que les gens m'appellent.

\- Mais c'est ton nom de famille, moi je veux ton prénom.

\- Jeff »

La voiture s'arrête et le Patron descend puis me regarde :

« - Tu attends quoi pour descendre. »

Point de vue Patron

Je monte chez moi Jeff sur mes talons, je rentre dans mon appartement et ferme la porte derrière le Geek qui commence à trembler. Pourquoi il est encore comme ça, je vais chercher la trousse de pharmacie et redescend pour lui mettre des pansements sur le bras. Quand c'est fini, je lui demande d'enlever son t-shirt. (Je veux juste vérifier que tous vas bien, arrêter de penser à des choses perverses, merd*, pire que moi.) Jeff se met à trembler comme un vibromasseur (là par contre, c'étais gratuit), je le rassure :

« - Hey, je ne vais pas te violer, sinon je l'aurais déjà fais dan la voiture. »

Il commence à chialer, putai* encore :

« - Putai*, pourquoi tu chiales ?

\- Je suis vraiment désoler, mais j'ai peur mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne suis qu'une merd*.

\- Arrête de dire ça tous le monde à peur, toi ça t'arrives juste plus souvent, qu'est ce que je t'ai dis la première fois.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter, sois juste heureux.

\- Hey bà voila alors qu'elle est le problème.

\- J'ai peur de ce que je cache, je ne veux pas que tu le voies. »

Bâ je vais faire comment moi, encore heureux qu'il ressemble à mon frère sinon je l'aurais déjà jeter par la fenêtre, tien bonne idée :

« - Tu sais pourquoi, je t'ai sauvé ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux que je te le dise ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon on va faire quelque chose, tu enlèves ton maillot mais je ne dis à personne ce que tu caches et en échange je te dis mon secret mais tu ne dois le dire à personne, d'accord ?

\- Mmmh… moui. »

Bon Jeff n'a pas l'aire convaincue mais il se force quand même à en lever son maillot même si ça se voit qu'il ne veut pas. Quand il soulève son maillot, je vois des dizaines et des dizaines de cicatrices, des vielles et des plus récente. Il me regarde avec des larmes des les yeux. Je lui demande :

« - Ça te fais mal.

\- Oui encore certaine mais la plupart ont cicatrisé.

\- C'est qui, qui t'as fais ça ? »

Silence :

« - Bon. C'est un secret à le fois c'est ça ? »

Hochement de tête :

« - Bon c'est à moi de dire mon secret, c'est ça ?

Hochement de tête :

« - Donc c'est à moi de dire mon secret, c'est ça ?

Bon tu s'auras que je tien toujours mes promesses donc je vais te le dire. Alors , si je t'ai sauvé, c'est parce que tu m'as fais panser à mon frère, il s'appelais Thomas.

\- '' s'appelais'' ?

\- Il est mort.

Je suis vraiment désoler, je ne s'avais pas…

\- Calme toi.

\- Mais je t'es fais remonté des tristes souvenirs.

\- Et tu veux faire quoi, dire des mots réconfortant ça ne serviras à rien. Il est mort, il est mort et c'est pas de le faîte de vouloir qui le referas revenir, je l'ai comprit depuis longtemps. Faut juste que tu continue à avancés. Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis la première fois.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter sois juste heureux.

\- Bon maintenant, je vais te soigné tes blessures car certaine s ne sont pas belle à voir. »

Je commence à lui soignée ses blessures et à un moment je l'entends qui réfléchit à haute voix :

« - Arrête de t'inquiéter, sois juste heureux,

D'ont worry, be happy. »

Il commence à siffle l'aire de la chanson puis commence à chanter :

« - Here is a little song I wrote.

(C'est une petite chanson que j'ai écrite)

You might want to sing it note for note

(Tu pourrais vouloir la chanter note par note)

D'ont worry, be happy

(Ne t'inquiète pas, sois heureux) »

Puis il s'arrête, bâ qu'il continue.

\- Continue, je trouve que la suite est pleine de bon sens. »

Il continue le rouge au joue, là à mon avis il est embarrassé que j'écoute mais il ne devrai pas il a une belle voix mine de rien :

« - In every life we have some trouble.

(Dans chaque vie nous avons des problèmes)

When you worry, you make it double

(Quand tu t'inquiètes, tu les doubles)

Don't worry, be happy.

(Ne t'inquiète pas, sois heureux.)

\- Retient cette leçon, d'accord elle pourras te servir. »

Je lui donne son maillot pour qu'il le renfile quand j'ai enfin finit de désinfecter et de panser toutes ses blessures :

« - Voila j'ai fini, tu vas pouvoir rentre chez toi, tu veux appeler tes parents pour leur dire que tu vas bien.

\- Il n'y a que mon père à la maison et d'ailleurs il sent fous de moi. »

Les larmes recommencent à lui remonter aux yeux, qu'est ce qu'il à encore bordel :

« - Patron je peut te dire un secret, mais tu dois me promettre de le dire à personne.

\- D'accord gamin, mais je n'ai pas de secret à te dire en échange.

\- Pas grave, je m'en fous, je veux juste te dire ce qui me fait tous le temps peur.

\- Ok, vas-y je te promet que je ne dirais rien.

\- Merci, en fait j'ai peur de rentrer chez moi le soir, j'aime pas ma maison mais le matin quand je dois partir à l'école je n'aime pas non plus et je ne sais pas ce qui me fais le plus peur donc je suis ne panique permanente.

\- C'est les gens de l'école qui t »on fais des marques.

\- Oui. »

Je le vois parcourus de soubresauts, il essaye de retenir ses larmes, je crois que j'ai comprit pourquoi :

« - Et c'est ton père qui t'en à fais d'autre. »

La je le vois s'effondrer devant moi en pleurant, il essaye de retenir ses larmes mais elle coulent toutes seuls :

« - Si tu veux, tu peux pleurer ça te feras du bien.

\- Mais tu fais que de me dire que je ne dois pas pleurer.

\- Oui mais là tu n'en peut plus donc je t'autorise à pleurer tous d'un cou, vas-y défoule toi, défoule toi de tous ce qui t'es arriver, t'as le droit de crier si tu veux, tu peux me taper, tu peux casser les meubles mais je veux que tu sorts toute ta tristesse. »

Je m'abaisse à hauteur du gosse, il pleurât juste mais jamais je n'avais vue quelqu'un pleurer autant, et il pleurât pendant 1 heure avant de s'endormir de fatigue. Je le prit et le posât sur le canapé, des idées me vint à l'esprit mais je l'ai fit partir aussi vite qu'elle était venue, je ne ferais rien avec ce gosse, il ne mérite pas.

Je fouille dans ses affaires d'école, pris son agenda et trouve le numéro de son père que j'appelle au cas où, je compose le numéro, et entrant des sonorités :

« - Allo.

\- Oui bonjours je suis bien chez Mr Geek ?

\- Oui c'est moi.

\- C'étais juste pour dire que votre fils chez moi car je l'ai amenés pour le soignée après qu'un de ses camarades l'a taper.

\- J'espère qu'il vous à pas fais chier ce maladroit en cassant quelque chose pare que moi je ne le payerais pas.

\- Bon, là j'ai été gentil, connar* mais si tu continue à parler comme ça, ça va mal se passer.

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai dis pour que vous soyer énerver comme ça, c'est qu'il à fais une connerie, donner moi votre adresse que je vienne le chercher, il vas entendre de mes nouvelles. »

Je répondis calmement pour ne pas trop l'insulter :

« - Non je ne vais pas donner mon adresse et Jeff va rester chez moi espèce de cingler (* ça par contre je l'ai crier)

\- Bâ garder le ça me feras des vacances. »

Et il me raccrocha au nez. Espèce du connar*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Point de vue Geek

Mercredi

Je me réveille et regarde autour de moi, je ne suis pas dans mon lit, mes souvenirs me reviennent, je suis chez le Patron. Je voie l'homme passer devant moi et aller à la cuisine, il n'a pas vue que j'étais réveillé.

Je me lève et va à la cuisine pour le rejoindre, il m'interpel :

« - Alors, tu as bien dormie Jeff ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon le matin on ne parle pas, c'est clair ?

\- Oui d'accord. »

Je vais à table mais n'ose pas demander à manger, après je mange rarement le matin donc je n'ai pas faim.

Au bout d'un moment le Patron me regarde :

« - Bâ pourquoi tu manges pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas quoi manger et d'ailleurs je ne mange pas souvent le matin.

\- Tu ne vas pas commencer à trouver des excuses, ici tu manges, regarde dans le buffet derrière moi, il y a de la bouffe. Et dépêche. »

Je me dépêche d'aller dans le buffet et prend des céréales, ensuite je retourne à table et mange. Je regarde l'heure : 7h30, je prends 8h00, je réfléchit. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand je dois partir. Je finie de manger et vais me préparer pour partir à pied mais avant de passer la porte le Patron m'interpelle :

« - Je vais t'emmener en voiture.

\- Merci Patron.

\- Appelle moi Diablo, c'est pour le secret que tu m'as dis hier soir mais tu ne dois le dire à personne, je te prévient. Sinon tu vas le regretter.

\- Oui. »

Je monte dans la voiture du Patron et il m'emmène avec lui à l'école. En arrivant il n'essaye même pas de cacher le faîte que je sois dans la voiture et il marche avec moi jusqu'au portail où là il s'arrête et me regarde :

« - Je te prévient, interdiction de dire les secrets et si quelqu'un ne serrai-se, te manque de respect, tu me le dis direct et je lui fais sa fête.

\- Et si ce n'est pas grave ?

\- Même si ce n'est pas grave, tu me le dis quand même, j'espère que j'ai été clair.

\- D'accord. »

A mon avis si je l'écoutais je devrais aller le voir tous les jours. Et je n'ai pas envie de lui créer des problèmes donc je n'irais pas le voir.

Je rentre dans l'école et vais directement dans ma classe car ça va bientôt sonner. Arrivé je vais à ma place et m'assoie, je voie les gars qui m'embête d'habitude rentrer dans la salle et je me recroqueville sur moi-même mais les deux élèves ne viennent pas me voir alors que je suis sûr qu'il m'on vue, bizarre. Je ne fais pas plus attention et arrive enfin à me décontractée, cela faisais longtemps qu'on ne m'avais pas embêter mais je me méfis quand même. La journée se passe anormalement bien et je n'ai pas été insultés ou même embêter par les autres ceux qui est exceptionnelle. En sortant je retrouve le Patron qui me demande si quelqu'un m'a chercher des noises ceux à quoi je répond :

« - Non, il ne sais rien passé aujourd'hui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ?

\- C'est parce qu'il t'on vue avec moi et qu'il n'ont pas les couille* maintenant de venir mais fais quand même attention.

\- D'accord Patron.

\- Tu sais tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom mais que quand personne et avec nous.

\- Ok, Diablo.

\- C'est bien p'tit Jeff.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant.

\- T'es sur que ça vas aller ?

\- Oui t'inquiète, je suis sûr que mon père s'inquiète quand même ? »

Je dis au revoir au Patron et part, le stress monte, je sais que mon père ne sait pas inquiéter, mais je ne veux pas devenir indépendant du Patron et ainsi l'embêter donc j'ai préféré lui mentir. J'espère que la soirée sera aussi calme que la journée mais je ne peux pas empêcher une boule de se former ma gorge.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Point de vue Patron

Jeudi

Aujourd'hui je vais à l'école apaiser, ce qui ne m'étais pas arriver depuis longtemps. Depuis je suis plus avec mon groupe je n'ai plus besoin de rester avec des gens et je peux rester un peu en solitaire ce qui me fais du bien. Je voie Jeff dans le couloir quand il me voie il sourit ce qui me fais sentir étrangement bien. Ce gosse est mon chiant que je le pensais.

Mon groupe avais bien essayés de se réconcilier avec moi mais je l'ai avais envoyé bouler. Tatiana étais la plus chiante, crise de larme, barratin, vieux souvenirs et j'en passe tous y est passé, j'ai finie par lui dire les 4 vérités ce qui l'a achevé et elle a fini par me lâcher. Après cela j'ai put enfin être tranquille, j'ai commencer à me balader dans les couloirs au lieu d'aller en cour, ça ne change pas de d'habitude mais là c'étais différent : Le calme, enfin ! Je vais vite m'habituer à se calme presque surnaturel. Nom de dieu, que ça fait du bien. Je trouve un endroit calme et je me pose pour y rester toute la journée.

Vendredi

Le lendemain même histoire, je retourne à l'école mais quelque chose avais changé, quand je vois le Geek, il n'avais pas l'aire aussi enjoué que la veille, quand il me vit, il sourit mais je voie bien que c'est un sourire forcé, je veux aller vers lui mais quand il me voie approcher il repart. Et ce fut comme ça toute la journée, dès que je voyais le Geek il tournais dans l'autre sens et repartais. Ça y est il recommence déjà à m'énerver. Le soir je le vois partir je le rattrape devant le portail. Je l'appelle mais il ne m'entend pas car il a son casque sur les oreilles je vais le claquer. J'arrive à le rattraper et lui choppe le bras, il se retourne me vois et baisse la tête :

« - Qu'est ce qui ce passe nom de dieu ?

\- Rien de spécial.

\- Tu m'évite pendant toute la journée mais il n'a rien de spécial tu te fous de ma gueule. »

Je commence à en avoir mare qu'il est la tête baissée. Je lui lève le bras pour qu'il me regarde mais il hurle de douleur. Putai* qu'est ce qu'il a fais :

« - Montre ton bras. »

Il ne réagis pas, je lui remonte la manche de sa veste, ce qu'il porte rarement. Je vois des dizaines d'hématomes sur son bras et des marques de brûlure. Je hurle :

« - Dis-moi qui t'as fais ça.

\- NON ! »

Il a remontés la tête et me regarde avec des yeux pleins de larmes. Son cri étais un cris désespérer d'animal qui sait qu'il ne peux plus rien faire pour s'échapper. Qu'est ce qu'il lui fais autant peur, je me radoucit (*enfin essaye) pour ne pas lui faire faire une crise de larme et je le regarde droit dans les yeux :

« - Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un de l'école qui t'as fais ça ?

\- Non il ne m'ont rien fais.

\- Alors qui t'as fais ça ?

\- Personne »

Le gosse a des larmes plein les yeux et commence à être pris de hoquets :

« - C'est ton père, qui t'as fais ça ? »

Juste un hochement de tête mais un hochement de tête qui veut tous dire. Je lâche son bras, prend sa main et l'emmène avec moi comme ce que j'aurais fais avec un enfant. Je le fais monter dans la voiture et démarre.

Je lui demande de me montrer le chemin de chez lui, ce qu'il fais à contre cœur. Je m'arrête devant chez lui et vais frapper à la porte.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Point de vue Geek

J'étais devant chez moi avec le Patron qui venait de frapper à la porte de ma maison. Je regarde mon père qui ouvre la porte et me voit, il me prend par le bras en m'embarque dans la maison en refermant la porte sur le Patron, là il me regarde dans les yeux et hurle :

« - T'as foutus quoi encore ?

\- Rien papa, je te le promets.

\- Te fous pas de moi, tu sais faire que ça, sale gosse ! »

Même si il me la déjà dit plusieurs fois, cela fait toujours aussi mal, je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de couler.

Mon père lève le bras pour me frapper, je hurle.

La porte que mon père avait refermée sur le Patron quelques minutes plus tôt craqua sous le poids de celui-ci et je le vois foncer sur mon père et le mettre à terre.

Le Patron le prends par le cou et hurle :

\- Si tu ose lui toucher ne serais-ce qu'un cheveux je te prévient que je te fais bien pire que tu lui a osé faire, espèce de connar* »

Le Patron m'aide à me relever car je suis tombé sous la force de l'impacte. Il regarde mon père toujours au sol :

« - Je prends Jeff avec moi, alors que tu ramènes pas ta grande gueule. Et que je ne te voie plus l'approcher, c'est clair ? »

Mon père le regarde tétaniser :

« - C'est clair ! »

Mon père sursaute :

« - Oui, monsieur.

\- J'espère bien, Jeff on va dans ta chambre, prépare tes affaires. »

J'accompagne le Patron dans ma chambre. Il prend un sac et le bourre d'affaire mais est surpris par le peu d'objet que je possède. Cela va assez vite. Après cela, il me ramène dans la voiture où j'allume ma musique, le Patron me demande :

« - C'est quoi ce que t'écoutes ?

\- Alone d'Aqua Timez.

\- Tu veux bien enlever tes écouteurs pour que je puisse écouter ?

J'enlève mes écouteurs et la musique résonne dans la voiture.

Le Patron écoute pendant plusieurs minutes puis me regarde :

« - Ça parle de quoi ? »

Vue que j'en arrive au refrain je lui traduit en même temps les paroles :

« - Tes faibles ailes se sont abîmées.

Tu t'es juste un peu fatigué

Dans le ciel trop bleu.

Ne souris plus pour quelqu'un de précis

Mais juste pour toi-même, ce sera bien.

\- Pourquoi tu n'écoutes pas la dernière phrase ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne sourit pas pour les autres mais pour toi même.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Moi je vais t'apprendre à sourire petit Geek. »

Dit-il en me faisant un sourire salace.

« - C'est pas ce genre de sourire que j'aimerais apprendre. »

Il a un petit rire mais s'arrête tous de suite comme si il réfléchissait.

On finit par arriver chez lui, il m'installe dans une chambre et vue qu'il étais tard, il me dis de me reposer. Je ferme les yeux et m'endort.

Samedi

Le lendemain je me réveille et remarque que j'ai des pansements aux emplacements où la veille il y avais des blessures, je descends, remercie le Patron d'avoir panser mes blessures et commence à manger sans faire de bruit pour ne pas le gêner.

Après ça, il m'emmène à la salle à manger en me demandant de rester debout, il repart et revient avec des gants de boxe :

« - On va se battre.

\- Mais je ne sais pas faire ça.

\- T'inquiètes c'est juste pour t'apprendre à te défendre. Je ne veux pas t'apprendre à faire de la boxe tu en serais incapable. »

Le Patron m'apprends les règles, les gestes et les postures de base que je reproduis en essayant de m'appliquer le plus possible. Quand la séance est finie, je suis rempli de sueurs mais je suis heureux que le Patron me félicite. Avant d'aller à la douche je fais un câlin au Patron pour le remercier et je file dans les escaliers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Point de vue Patron

La séance de boxe est terminée, je dis au Geek d'aller à la douche et il y va. Avant de passer la porte, je le voie faire demi-tour et courir m'enlacer, ensuite il repart.

Je suis surprit, tellement que je suis incapable de bouger. Ça dois être la première fois que je me fais enlacer par quelqu'un et une chaleur me parcours mais pas la chaleur habituel qui viens de où tu sais quand je regarde des films interdit aux moins de 18 ans. Non une chaleur douce, bienveillante. Je reste debout sans bouger jusqu'à ce que le Geek qui étais revenus de la douche m'interpelle :

« - Ça va Patron ? »

Je réagis et je sursaute :

« - t'inquiète pas gamin. »

Il sourit et repart, je me sens étrangement bien.

Dimanche

Le lendemain tous se passe bien, je lui réapprends comment se défendre. A midi je le surprends entrain de faire à manger, même en étant très maladroit, il arrive quand même à faire de la bonne bouffe, ce qui me surprends. Pendant le repas j'engage la discutions :

« - demain soir, tu me diras si tu restes ou si tu préfère retourner chez toi, ça ne me dérangera pas dans les deux cas.

Point de vue Geek

Je réfléchis mais je ne sais pas dire donc je finit de manger et vais directement dans la chambre d'amis où je me suis installé pour le moment. L'après-midi passe trop vite et je n'arrive pas à me décider. Je ne s'esse de m'imaginer quelle choix je ferais et leurs impactes. Je me souvient d'un jour où j'étais tombé sur un documentaire sur les autistes, certains expliquaient qu'avant une situation importante prévus (genre un entretient) ils s'imaginaient toujours la scène dans leur tête avec toutes les possibilités et ceux qu'ils allaient dire dans chaque situations même si ça n'arrivais jamais comme prévus. A mon avis il ne sont pas les seuls tous le monde fais ça, ils ne sont pas si différents de nous, c'est juste qu'on leur a mis une étiquette.

(Nda : je n'ai rien contre les autistes et j'aimerais qu'on les traitent comme des personnes normaux et non comme des déficients mentaux sachant que beaucoup d'eux sont bien plus intelligents que nous ! 0:) Voila c'étais mon moment bonne action de la journée, bye. Bonne lecture.)

Le soir je ne mange pas beaucoup et vais directement au lit. La nuit se passe mal, je fais des cauchemars et à un moment je me réveille en sursaut et en criant, le Patron au dessus de moi l'air inquiet :

« - Qu'est ce qui c'est passé gamin ?

\- J'ai fais un cauchemar, j'ai…j'ai rêvé que…que je prenais une mauvaise décision et que… et que je te perdais Diablo. Je…je ne veux pas te perdre, tu es… tu es la première personne gentil avec moi et…et…et…

\- Calme toi mon petit Jeff, c'est fini, regarde je suis là devant toi donc il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter

\- Oui tu as sûrement raison.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Point de vue Patron

Le Geek venais de faire une terreur nocturne et j'avais son petit corps encore tremblant dans les mains, le pauvre gosse devait encore se posais plein de question sur ce qu'il allais se passer le lendemain. Je le calme pendant une bonne heure et il finit par se calmer et s'endormir sauf qu'avant de sombre dans le monde des rêves il dis trois mots, trois petit mots mais qui voulais tous dire « je t'aime »mais je ne sais pas se ses mots s'adressait à moi et qu'il en étais conscient où si le gosse dormais.

Le lendemain je me repasse la discutions dans la tête et se que le gosse m'a dis avant de s'endormir, il n'a pas l'aire de s'en rappeler vue le comportement qu'il a. il à l'aire préoccuper par ce soir mais a l'aire d'avoir fais son choix, j'espère que c'est le bon. J'aime bien le gosse, bon pas en amour c'est pas ça, c'est juste que ça me fais plaisir qu'il soit là mais c'est pas de l'amour enfin je ne crois pas. Si ?

Ho puis zut ça m'énerve trop donc je laisse tomber, je préfère penser à autre chose. Tien ça fais longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu parler de mon ancien groupe, il m'ont pas encore refais chier. Ça fais bizarre mais qu'est ce que ça fais du bien, Nom de Dieux.

Je laisse Jeff déjeuner en paix et ensuite on monte en voiture.

On arrive à l'école et on y va, le lycée est calme ce matin aucune trace de ma bande ce qui m'apaise, pour faire plaisir au gosse qui à encore l'air d'avoir peur du regard des autres, je l'accompagne jusqu'à sa classe ce qui lui fais avoir un grand sourire e môme qui va à l'école avec une surprise dans le sac. Quand le Geek rentre dans la classe par contre son sourire retombe de suite. Deux des gars qui le fais chier tous le temps d'après ce que j'ai comprit sont dans la classe et se dirige vers lui, un sourire sadique sur les élèves mais quand il me voie apparaître derrière le gosse se sourire retombe de suite et il font demi-tour pour retourner à leur place. Le regard que je leur jette fait comprendre malgré mes lunettes qu'il n'est pas bon pour eux de s'attaquer au gosse, et que si ils veulent vivre il serait préférable de le laisser tranquille. Le Geek me dis :

« A se soir » et vas à sa place avec le même sourire qu'il avais perdu quelques secondes plus tôt.

En sortant de la classe, je tombe sur Hugo, je le toise du regard :

« - Je te prévient que je ne te voie pas t'approcher du Geek, c'est clair ?

\- Et tu comptes me faire quoi, si je ne t'écoute pas ? »

Je le fais tomber à terre, ensuite je lui fais une clef de bras (*en gros je lui tiens son bras dans son dos et Hugo est couché sur le ventre) en maintenant sa tête sur le sol. Tous les élèves qui se trouvaient dans le couloir à se moment là rigolait de Hugo qui lui se bouffe le sol crade, je me penche vers lui (*pas trop quand même à cause de l'haleine) et je lui chuchote :

« - Je crois que c'est assez suffisant. »

Je relâche Hugo, qui se remet difficilement debout (le poids sûrement). Avant de partir il ose quand même me dire :

« - Tu va le regretter.

\- Essaye toujours.

\- Ho, mais je sais comment faire. »

Et il part en courant, trouillard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Le soir j'attends le Geek devant le lycée, mais il ne vient pas. Peut être qu'il est déjà chez son père. Je suis triste quand je comprends qu'il a préféré son père à moi mais je me reprends, c'est son père, c'est normal qu'ils veuillent le voir.

Je décide de rentrée chez moi. Arrivé à destination, je vais par réflexe dans la chambre du gosse.

Il y a encore des affaires, je les prends et les emmène chez son père, ça lui feras plaisir (* c'est plus une excuse pour pouvoir lui dire au revoir).

Je sonne et c'est son père qui m'ouvre la porte en me regardant de la tête aux pieds :

« - Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ?

\- Je viens de ramener les affaires de Jeff.

\- Vous en avez déjà mare ?

\- Non, c'est lui qui à décider de retourner chez vous.

\- Mais pour le moment il n'est pas là donc ses affaires ne me servent à rien et je ne les porterais pas à sa place.

\- Jeff n'est pas chez vous ?

\- Bâ non sinon ce serai lui qui vous aurez ouvert la porte, moi personnellement je regardais un film et c'est parce qu'il n'est pas là que j'ai du faire l'effort d'aller ouvrir la porte. Si vous êtes venus pour rien, vous pouvez dégager. »

Claquement de porte. Mon sang ne fins pas son tour (nda : réinventons les expressions françaises avec Amixem et Wankil studio à non eux c'est les chansons françaises.).

Jeff n'est pas là mais alors il est où. Mon cerveau réfléchit à toutes vitesse et je me rappelle ce que Hugo m'avais dis.

Je repart en colère et en hurlant son nom :

« - Hugo, tu va morfler. ».

Je monte dans la voiture et je m'arrête avant de mettre le contact, je n'ai aucune idée de où pourrais être hugo. Je réfléchis comment faire, Hugo n'est pas assez intelligent pour créer un plan aussi tordu. Il à du être aidé par mon ancien groupe et Geoffrey à du créer un plan vue qu'il se prends pour le cerveau. Bon je devrait trouvé où se trouve le Geek vue que Geoffrey à beau se prendre pour le cerveau j'ai toujours ut un coup d'avance sur lui même quand j'étais encore avec le groupe.

Réfléchissons, où peuvent-il avoir été, pas dans une de leurs maisons, ça dois être dans un endroit calme et sans voisins où il y aurais personnes pour alerter la police. Je hurle :

« - L'usine abandonnée »

Elle est abandonné mais on peut quand même y accédé par un passage secret

J'allume le contact et démarre en trombe. Je roule jusqu'au parc car le passage secret est dans celui-ci, j'arrive au dis passage mais avant d'arriver à l'usine je dois passer par un chemin de ronces. C'est pas grave je passe quand même et je remarque que le passage à été piétinée, c'est bon signe. J'arrive enfin dans l'usine avec des griffures plein les jambes malgré le pantalon mais pas grave ça ne me fais plus mal. Maintenant que je suis dans l'usine je dois trouver dans qu'elle bâtiments ils sont ce qui n'est pas aisé. J'écoute attentivement les bruit quand j'entends un hurlement suivit d'une voix que je connais bien :

« - Mais Tatiana, c'est juste une araignée.

\- Oui mais elle est énorme.

\- Chochotte.

\- Bâ, vas-y tue-la Hugo.

\- Non, c'est bon, je passe mon tour.

\- Tu disais quoi ? »

Je me rapproche du bruit le plus discrètement possible. La discutions venais du bâtiments qui étais le plus au fond, il servait autrefois d'accueil et de bureau, c'est de la que toute l'usine étais gérer, j'aurais du me douter que Geoffrey aurait choisit celui-là.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Point de vue Geek.

Tatiana et Hugo venaient de voir une araignée et je rigolait en silence je devrait être entrain de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps mais non, je s'avait que le Patron venait me chercher, enfin je l'espérais très fort.

C'est vrai que sur le coup quand Hugo m'avais chopper, j'avais flipper tellement que je n'avis pas réussit à me défendre.

Il m'avais emmené ici et m'avais juste attaché les mains, si je pouvais je pourrais partir à toutes jambes mais il me rattraperait vite.

Un bruit me sortie de mes pensées, il étais assez faible mais grâce à mes heures passer devant des gens de combat j'avais réussit à l'entendre. Mais je remarque que Geoffrey aussi l'avait entendus, je dois trouver une solution pour qu'il n'aille pas voir ce que c'est :

« - Atchoum ! Désoler.

\- Fais attention le mioche. »

Geoffrey est déconcentré par mon éternuement (nda : j'aime pas la consonance de ce mot je trouve que sa prononciation est moche, éternuement non j'aime pas mais je m'égare : gare :) mon subterfuge (nda : non j'aime pas ce mot non plus.) a marché, j'espère que c'est le Patron que j'ai entendus.

Geoffrey décide de se concerté avec ses spedo-pote, je ne saisi pas de quoi il parle et je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire. Au bout de la discutions Hugo et un gros baraqué dont je ne sais pas le nom (appelons-le monsieur muscle) se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire ce qui ne me rassure pas spécialement, bizarrement.

Geoffrey prend la parole :

« - Bon vu que je me doute que le Patron va comprendre qu'on t'as embarqué malgré sa cervelle de moineau on vas lui faire une surprise sur son petit protéger et après vus qu'on pas trop envie de se frotter à lui on vas se barrer, se sera notre petit cadeau pour se qu'il nous a fais et le faîte qu'il soit partis avec un demeurer comme toi qui n'as rien d'intéressant.

Il s'approche de moi et je crache littéralement à la gueule. En temps normal je n'y aurais même pas pensé mais je sais pas un excès de confiance je pense.

Geoffrey se recule en jurant et se retourne sur les trois autres abrutis qui rigole comme des demeurer :

« - Arrêter de rigoler et apprenez lui la politesse. »

Je voie Monsieur muscle et Hugo s'approcher de moi et tapant leur poings dans leur mains. (Pourquoi j'ai ut cette excès de confiance ?)

Monsieur muscle lève son bras, je ferme les yeux et reçois le premier coup. Je m'écroule au sol en crachant du sang, je me suis mordu la langue. Hugo s'approche de moi avec un couteau, j'hurle et une masse noire rentre dans la pièce pour foncer sur Hugo.

(nda : beaucoup de changement de point de vue pour la suite je préfère vous prévenir.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Point de vue Patron

J'avais entendus le Geek hurler et j'avais foncés dans la salle sans réfléchir. Je fonce sur Mr muscle et bouscule Hugo qui était de dos. Après avoir assommer ma cible je me retourne sur Hugo qui se barre en courant avec les autres. Dès que se fut fais je me retourne vers le Geek qui est recroquevillé sur lui-même, je lui enlève ses menottes et à l'instant où c'est fais je le vois se tenir violemment la jambe. Je me penche et vois le couteau, je comprends qu'il la reçut quand j'ai bousculé Hugo, je me penche sur le Geek et lui retire le couteau tous en m'escusant le plus possible.

Point de vue Geek

Je vois le patron agenouiller devant moi entrain de s'excuser du couteau. Alors déjà c'est super bizarre mais à part ça je le trouve trop mignon (c'est moi qui ai dis ça ?). Je le rassure, ce n'est pas très profond et je n'ai presque plus mal, j'ai tenus ma jambe par réflexe pour la protéger d'éventuel coup. Le Patron me mets un tissu pour me faire un garrot sur la jambe, ensuite il m'aide à me relever et me porte presque jusqu'à la porte, je regarde le patron et vois une larme dépasser de ses lunettes, je l'essuie du bout du doigt par réflexe. Quand le patron comprends pourquoi je fais ça et il se frotte les yeux en faisant attention de l'ai laisser fermé pour que je ne l'ai vois pas tous en se justifiant :

« - J'ai une poussière dans l'oeil. »

Il se fout de ma gueule avec ses escuses à 2 balles, pour qu'il se taise je le prends dans mes bras en chuchotant :

« - Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Les yeux du Patron qu'étais restés fermés s'ouvre d'un coup et comme il avais enlevé ses lunettes pour se les essuyer rien ne les cachaient, je pus admirer ses 2 beaux yeux bleu-gris. Il me regarde surpris :

« - Tu as dis quoi ? »

Je bloque sur ses yeux et ne réagis qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, un sourire sadique se dessine sur mon visage (le Patron m'avais bien appris) :

« - T'avais qu'as écouter.

\- Aller dis-moi ! »

(Le Patron qui fais l'enfant vision bizarre mais drôle)

« - Non, sois attentif la prochaine fois. »

Je me retourne et commence à partir en m'aidant du mur, la blessure s'est déjà calmée mais malheureusement quand j'essaye de faire un pas ma jambe décide de me lâcher (Pourquoi maintenant ?), le Patron me rattrape in extremis.

Point de vue Patron

Je rattrape le Geek et le garde dans mes bras. Je le regarde pendant bien 30 secondes à hésiter :

« - Et puis merde ! »

Je l'embrasse, je m'attends à ce qu'il me repousse malgré la phrase de juste avant (oui je l'ai entendus). Il a l'air étonné mais ne réagis pas. Je le relâche et réponds à sa phrase :

« - Moi aussi je t'aime p'tit Jeff. »

Il essaye de se retenir mais un grand sourire apparaît sur son visage :

« - Je t'avais dis que j'arriverais à te faire sourire.

\- Mais là c'est de la triche.

\- Ouai mais si je dois tricher pour te voir sourire je le ferias, en plus tu es plus mignon quand tu souris que quand tu pleures. »

De blanc Jeff passe au rouge tomate, il essaye de bouder mais son sourire reste scotcher à son visage et donc fini par mettre son visage dans ses mains, ce qui me fais rire :

\- Arrête de rire.

\- Mais tu es trop mignon.

\- MAIS ….

\- Bon aller j'arrête on dois repartir, ta jambe a besoin d'être soignée même si ce n'est pas grave. »

On repart du bâtiment je remets mes lunettes et on passe par le passage. Comme il y a plein de ronces, je prends le Geek sur mon dos malgré son mécontentement :

« - Je sais marcher.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me porter.

\- Mais il y a des ronces et ton pantalon est déchiré.

\- Je comprends que cela ne sert à rien de discuter avec toi ?

\- Tu as tous compris.

\- Tu es chiant.

\- Je sais. »


	13. Chapter 13

nda: Pour la suite de l'histoire je sais pas trop quoi faire: un lemon, une histoire à l'école, des examens, des leçons de moral,...

Choix très vaste et j'ai besoin de vous pour s'avoir ce que je fais pour la suite dite moi ce que vous voulez que je fasse en commentaire et n'ayez pas peur d'être imaginatif (bon pas trop quand même j'aimerez ne pas retrouvez le Geek dans l'espace et le Patron président) et peut être que les commentaires me donnerons des idées.

Ce qui donne que le prochain chapitre sera plus long à sortir mais il sortira, Antoine Daniel à bien sortie une nouvelle vidéo ENFIN donc gardons espoir.

Chapitre 13

Point de vue Geek.

J'avais un peu honte que Diablo me porte, non ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude avant que je ne le rencontre, personne ne me parlais et j'étais toujours tous seul. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, il n'a pas cessé de me protéger.

Je sourit et commence à pleurer, (ça faisait longtemps.).

Le Patron m'entends et se retourne, je suis sur qu'il panique encore :

« - Pourquoi tu pleure, c'est ta blessure qui te fais mal, tu veux que je te pose.

\- Mais non c'est bon, c'est des larmes de joie, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'occupe autant de moi jusqu'à me porter sur son dos pour que je sois quitte de marcher.

\- Mais c'est normal que je fasse ça petit Geek je t'ai promis de te protéger donc je le fais jusqu'au bout, donc maintenant arrête de pleurer.

\- J'arrête si tu enlèves tes lunettes.

\- Tu ne veux pas autre chose à la place ?

\- Non enlève tes lunettes.

\- Pour le coup c'est moi qui ne peux pas parlementer ?

\- Tu as tous compris, enlève tes lunettes sinon je continue à pleurer je te préviens. »

Le Patron enlève ses lunettes et je peux revoir ses yeux. Plein de sentiments s'y bousculent, la gène d'avoir enlevé ses lunettes l'acceptation et quelque chose que je qualifierais d'amour. Il est très expressif en fait :

« - Je comprends pourquoi t'aimes pas enlever tes lunettes, tes yeux sont très expressif.

\- C'est pour ça que je les cache.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, ils sont trop beaux. »

Le patron souris mais pas son éternel sourire pervers mais un sourire sincère il veut par réflexe remettre ses lunettes mais je lui interdis, il boude comme un gamin ce qui me fais rire. Moi de mon côté j'essuie le plus possible mes larmes et regarde par-dessus l'épaule du Patron quand on sort du passage on se retrouve dans une petit forêt avec des chemin qui mène à une cascade je n'avais pas vue le paysage quand Geoffrey m'avais emmené car il m'avais bander les yeux. Je trouve le paysage très beau.

Le Patron m'emmène chez lui et me soigne a jambe. Ensuite je le force à aller à la police pour porter plainte contre les 4 antagonistes, le convaincre d'y aller à été très difficile, le patron voulant lui-même aller les tuer. Donc on fini par aller à la police (je vous épargne les détails du poste de police après 1H30 d'attente un vieux à moustache nous a pris mais n'avais pas l'aire convaincu par notre récit à cause de notre jeune age, j'ai du retenir le Patron de ne pas le tuer et je lui ai montré ma jambe pour prouver les faits. La plainte est finalement déposé et la police chercher les 4 cons (mot du patron)).

On a du aller voir mon père même si l'envie n'y été pas pour quand même lui dire ce qui c'est passé, et après un jenfoutisme total et un « et alors ? » qui a vite énervé le Patron, mon père a accepté la « demande ?» (Plus un ordre de mon point de vue) du Patron en disant que ça lui fera d'ailleurs des vacances le faite que je reste avec le Patron.


End file.
